It is difficult to sort out laundry items, especially socks to get them paired off properly, following washing and drying. Also, the socks may get mixed up in a dresser drawer; for example, it is not unusual to mismatch black with navy blue, which causes some degree of embarrassment. Besides color, it is sometimes difficult to match pairs of socks according to texture, material or size.
This problem has been recognized and the applicant is aware of the following U.S. Letters Patent which are related thereto:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 739,766 White 1,701,770 Canine 1,723,011 Busco 2,302,341 Nash 2,590,883 Nierhaus 2,663,837 Bohman 2,785,413 Cook 2,881,766 Tornsjo 3,177,550 Borgeson 3,699,617 Hofmeister 4,058,883 Boxer et al 4,165,555 Boxer et al 4,734,938 Anderson 4,982,519 Hans 5,038,413 Ursenio 5,114,187 Branch ______________________________________
The uses of laundry tape has been known for over sixty-five years and clasps for clothing has been known for over ninety years but none of the known approaches have received acceptance by the public. The reasons are many, some of the approaches require sewing or knitting during manufacture of the laundry items; others are to join mated pairs together and are not simply for identification; still others are uncomfortable to the wearer.
Thus, a need exists for an economical, simple identification device for laundry items which can be affixed to the laundry items by a user and which is comfortable when worn.